degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Alli Friendship
The friendship between Adam Torres and Alli Bhandari, Adalli (Ada'm/A'lli), began in the tenth season when Alli began dating Adam's brother, Drew Torres. Friendship history Overview Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (2), Adam gives Drew advice about Alli. At the dance, he later convinces her to talk to Drew in the photobooth by lying and telling her Jenna wants her. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Adam is seen as being part of the Science Olympics, along with Connor. However, they need 4 members to participate. They enter Alli, who wants to join. The three boys seem confused about how someone like Alli would want to join Science Olympics, but Alli proves she is capable. When practicing, it is mentioned they need a captain. Adam isn't interested, claiming he doesn't want to bring more attention onto himself. Alli is then chosen to be the team captain. Adam tells Alli, "Drew was right, you are awesome." When realizing he upset Alli, he tells her he'll try not to mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but mentions he knew about the boiler room incident with Drew and Bianca. Adam begins to tell Alli how he had to listen to Drew cry over their break, about ruining 'the best relationship he ever had' and how he was forced to walk past Alli's house all the time. Adam tells her we won't mention him again, Alli agrees that what Drew did was wrong, and she can't forgive him, but her face shows something else. During another Science Olympics meeting, Adam is with Wesley and Connor when they ask Alli if the boiler room rumors about her are true. Season 11 In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Alli meets Dave and Adam and invites Dave to dinner with her parents, which he accepts. Adam thinks he and Alli are going to have sex because she said special night. Adam gives Dave come condoms, which he drops on Imogen's foot. He snatches it up and tells Adam he loves Alli a lot. During his date with Alli, Dave pulls out the condoms and Alli tells him off. She also tells him about the summer program and he leaves. Adam, Jenna and Alli are playing poker by J.T.'s memorial the next day. Adam admits that he gave Dave the idea that he and Alli would have sex. Alli asks Adam what she should do for Dave and he suggests basketball. They organize a poker tournament at school. When she makes enough money, she buys tickets to a basketball game for Dave. In Smash Into You (1), Adam is riding shotgun in the car when Dave is giving him and Drew a ride to school. Adam keeps telling Dave not to text while he is driving, but he continues texting Alli to make her forgive him for cheating on her with Jacinta Morley over the summer. Adam then yells at Dave when he almost hits Alli. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Adam and Alli walk in on the first day of school with Drew, Clare, Dave, and Jenna. He is seen sitting behind her, Clare, and Jenna during Mr. Simpson's assembly about the uniforms being gone. Alli later attends Adam's party with Clare and Jenna. Trivia *Both are best friends/on good terms with Clare Edwards, and are also mutral friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres, Jenna Middleton, Connor Delaurier, Katie Matlin, Mike Dallas, and Jake Martin. *Both were on the Science Olympian Team during the 2010-2011 school year. *They both had a period of conflict on-screen with Drew Torres, Bianca DeSousa, and Dave Turner. *They are both gifted students of The Class of 2013. *Both have been in multiple different love triangle situations. **Adam and Fiona and Drew (Umbrella]) & Adam and Becky and Missy (Tonight, Tonight). **Alli and Drew and Bianca (All Falls Down-'Don't Let Me Get Me)', Alli and Dave and Jacinta (Nowhere to Run-'Smash Into You'), & Alli and Jake and Clare (LoveGame-'Nowhere to Run') *Both go to concerts. *Both have older brothers. *Both have gone to another high school before/after attending Degrassi. *Adam saw Alli's brother Sav Bhandari as a role model in his sophomore year. *Both have gotten in trouble for physical fights at school. **Adam fought Dave in the hallway and got detention from Simpson. **Alli fought Bianca in the self-esteem seminar they were forced to attend and Simpson took them to the office, where Alli's parents decide to pull their daughter from Degrassi. *Adam and Alli both know how to play Poker. *Adam and Jenna somewhat encouraged Alli's poker addiction without knowing it. *The non-canon romantic relationship between Adam and Alli (Adalli) is popular among some fans. *Both have been told off by Clare Edwards. Gallery 185px-Don't_Let_Me_Get_Me.JPG 185px-Adam_Wesley_Connor.jpg images (30).jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 000000d.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12